Kim Sung Kyu
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Sung Kyu *'Nombre: '''Sung Kyu / 김성규 *'Nombre Real: Kim Sung Gyu / 김성규 *'''Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, MC, Actor, Compositor. * Apodos: 'HamsterKyu, KKolkyu (Ulkyu), Kyuzizi, LeaderKyu, Honey Sungkyu, Mr Knotty, GranpaKyu. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Biografía Kim Sunggyu nació el 28 de abril de 1989 en Jeonju, Corea del Sur. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Universidad Nacional de Jeonju y estaba en la banda de rock de la escuela llamado "Beat". Sunggyu primero le dijo a sus padres acerca de su sueño de convertirse en cantante, pero ellos lo rechazaron porque quería que tuviera una vida normal y le dijeron que preferirían que él se fuera de casa en lugar de ello. SIn embargo él continuó practicando en secreto y llegó a Seúl solo para perseguir su sueño después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. En 2007, hizo una audición para SM Entertainment,pero no logró pasar el corte, y realizó la audición una vez más en 2008 sólo para fallar de nuevo. Debido a su admiración por la banda de rock Nell, que inicialmente audicionó en Woollim, decidió audicionar allí bajo la recomendación del director de Nell a quien había conocido casualmente en la cafetería donde trabajaba a tiempo parcial. Con el estómago dolido, Sunggyu fue a su audición y ligeramente los amenazó diciendo: "Si no me escogen, me voy a molestar para siempre." Luego corrió al hospital inmediatamente y se realizó una apendicetomía. Dramas *Pure Love (KBS, 2013, Cameo) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012. Cameo) Programas *2014 crime scene (Ep. 7) * 2014 weekly idol *2014 running man *2014 MBC Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Ep. 6, cameo) *2014 mnet This is Infinite *2014 SBS Running Man *2013 The Dreaming Sea *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Crisis Escape Number One (Sung Kyu) *2013 MBC Infinity Challenge (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep.43 Sung Kyu ) *2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 JTBC High Society (Sung Kyu) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Star Date *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2012: Immortal Song 2 *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Musicales *Vampire (Japón, 2014, en prácticas) Discografía 'Single' 'Mini Album' Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" - (video grupo)(teaster) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) Vídeos Musicales *'2010:' "Run" - Epik High (como guitarrista del grupo.) *'2013:' "BAAAM" - Dynamic Duo *'2013: "'What you want" - Kanto Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista Principal y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung **Universidad Hoseo *'Hobbies: '''Ver películas, escuchar música *'Familia:' Padres, y hermana mayor (por 5 años). *'Especialidad:' Piano, chino, inspirar miedo dentro del grupo. *'Modelo a seguir: Kim Jong Wan de NELL. *'Fanclub: '''Chingyus (Chingu significa amigos en coreano) *'Idioma: 'Inglés, Coreano, Japonés (básico) y Chino. *'Religion: 'Cristiano. *'Chica ideal: Hayoung, declaró en el programa Miss & Mr. Idol Korea que al verla visto jugando y montando su bicicleta, había perdido su concetración. *Una de las razones, por la que se unió a Woollim, es por ser un gran fan de NELL. *Estuvo en una banda durante la escuela secundaria. El nombre de su banda fue ‘Beat’ y ellos practicaban la música de Pia, Limp Bizkit o Linkin Park. Le divertía ElleGarden (Grupo japonés) y Muse. Él era el que más cantaba y rapeaba dentro de la banda. * Se trasladó junto a sus compañeros de banda hasta Seúl, para actuar en el distrito de HongDae al cumplir los veinte, pero al final todos volvieron y se quedó él solo. También, antes de debutar, trabajó a media jornada, en un restaurante de carne, cargando carbón. * Sungkyu ya era bastante popular entre las chicas dado que era vocalista de su banda de Rock, cada vez que hacia performance todas solían gritar. *Es el único miembro del grupo de la década de los '80', por eso dice que a veces siente que es de otra generación en comparación con sus dongsaengs. *Antes no le agradaba Woohyun, incluso habian tenido una pelea, pero despues de eso se hicieron mejores amigos. * Cuando Sunggyu estaba ocupado con las promociones de su algum en solitario dice que era un gran alivio el llegar a casa y ver que alguien estaba esperándote, ya que Woohyun se quedaba dormido en el sofá esperando a que llegara Sunggyu. * Fue el primero en ir a felicitar a Woohyun por su colaboración con Key en Toheart. *Es el que molesta mas a Sungjong. Sin embargo dice que lo hace porque es su forma de mostrarle cuánto lo quiere. *Fue invitado en los "Weekly Idol Awards 2" ganando 3 premios. Uno de los que ganó, fue: "Lo siento pero fuiste un blanco fácil". *En "Weekly Idol", cuando Sungkyu y Hoya hacían el papel de MC, Les hicieron escribir la primera mujer que se les venía a la cabeza. Sungkyu escribio a Hyuna de 4minute explicando que la habia visto en el exitoso video de PSY; Gangnam Style, y le pareció muy guapa. *Tiene parecido a Henry Lau(Super Junior) * Heechul declaró ser fan boy de Sunggyu. *Es cercano a Kim Heechul de Super Junior y a Kim Jaejoong de JYJ. Incluso apareció en WGM Global Edition como invitado de Heechul para conocer a su esposa Puff, él junto a otros amigos de Heechul decidieron hacer una cámara escondida para Puff y Jia, las chicas estaban muy asustadas pues al parecer Jomi y Sungkyu se iban a pelear. * Cuando le dijo Heechul que le iba a presentar a una chica en un principio estaba muy emocionado, luego se deprimió al enterarse de que sólo estaban allí Jia a quien ve como una amiga nada más por su actitud ruda y Puff quien es la actual esposa de Heechul. Estaba muy sorprendido al conocer a Puff porque ella es muy hermosa y su Coreano es muy bueno. *Le tiene miedo a los perros, en el programa Birth Of A Family así lo demostró en unas pruebas. Sin embargo, poco a poco les comenzó a tener confianza y perder el miedo debido a que tenía que cuidar a 3 cachorritos abandonados, junto con los miembros de INFINITE. *Es amigo cercano de Jung Il Woo. Incluso asistió a la graduacion universitaria en Hanyang University. * Recientemente ha dado a conocer que le gusta tomar muchas fotos de Sungjong, muchas veces las publica en Twitter sin que él se de cuenta. * Actualmente comparte habitación con Sungjong cuando están en el extranjero. * Infinite tienen una sala de chat privada en internet, el que más tiempo la pasa allí es Sunggyu y le gusta mucho publicar fotos de Sungjong antes del debut, asunto por el cual Sungjong se molesta mucho. * El nuevo dormitorio de Infinite consta de dos apartamentos uno dos pisos más abajo que el otro, en uno duermen Woohyun, L, Sungjong y Sungyeol, mientras en el otro duermen Hoya, Dongwoo y Sunggyu. Woohyun cuenta que un día llegó y el dormitorio estaba todo revuelto porque Sungjong cuando llega le gusta relajarse mientras mira televisión y ésa vez no encontraba el control remoto, por lo cual con su temperamento fuerte estaba muy enojado, tomó su celular y llamó a Sunggyu muy molesto preguntándole dónde estaba el control remoto, lo cual sólo hizo reír a Sunggyu. Sunggyu sólo contestó: "No tiene sentido enojarse con alguien que es 4 años menor que tú, aún más cuando llama a preguntarte dónde está el control remoto del televisor, cuando tú ni siquiera duermes en su dormitorio" Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Videografía thumb|left|300 px|60Sec thumb|right|300 px|60 Sec (Band ver.) thumb|left|300 px|I Need You Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KCompositor